A Watched Pot Never Boils
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: How could she do it? Stick the knife in so deep with a smile on her face. Not only did she twist it to rub it in, but she had to add the salt and vinegar, so the recipe of sabotage could be just bitter enough. (Does contain kataang, some maiko [?], and friendship!zutara)


It was raining quite heavily and she was waiting for him to come home. Despite his absence, the fact he was supposed to be back from his trip two hours ago, the pitter-patter of the rain against the roof kept her company. She was a waterbender, she could feel the rain. It felt like someone was there, the scent of it, the damp feel in the air from it, and especially its sound against the pavement. It was refreshing and comforted her loneliness; almost distracted her from worrying about her fiancé. She was standing in the kitchen in her row home in Republic City, leaning up against the counter. They were waiting for their home on the newly-constructed Air Temple Island to be completed, so they could be wed and move in there. Katara was boiling a cup of tea. She could easily heat it up instantly herself, but like the rain, there was something soothing about listening and watching the kettle boil on the stove, she liked the steam rising. Plus, it killed time. Waiting for the water to boil wasted time waiting for something else other than Aang to return, it lured her anxious mind off of the avatar and onto a crushed leaf beverage. Iroh always told her about tea's calming qualities, he was right, there was nothing like the consoling, hot drink to calm the spirit.

As the water boiled, Katara placed it on the opposite face on the stove, quelling its heated rage. She grabbed a blue mug from the cupboard, it was a handcrafted engagement present from her brother. Katara shook her head and giggled at the mere sight of it. There was the word "oogies 4ever" engraved into it. Katara then took out a teabag from her jar, she grabbed the chai tea, it was a personal favorite of hers. It was sweet, but also had a touch of bitterness to it, just to her liking. Katara poured the boiling water into the mug, watching the bag's flavoring extract permeate through the liquid, giving it a brown gleam. After a few minutes of stirring that, she took some sugar and mixed that in too, one spoonful. Aang took two. Where was he? No, he's fine, he is the avatar, Katara, he is only running late because he's trying to smooth things over more with the Earth King. The man could be stubborn, calm down. Aang is also rather friendly with the man, maybe he's taking two spoonfuls with him instead. He's fine, he'll pop in to hug you and sweep you off your feet with a kiss any minute now, just drink your tea, listen to the rain and relax. Katara kept spinning the spoon in the opaque, tinted-brown tea, staring down her own reflection while musing on her worry despite her self-reassurances. Suddenly, to startle her serene wait, a knocking was heard against the hardwood door.

"Aang?!" Katara cried anxiously, flinging her head up. A shadow stumbled into the hall, sopping wet from head-to-toe. Katara couldn't make out the figure, her heart began to race. The man's shoulder's began to wrack, like he was weeping. Katara began to reluctantly pity the trespasser. She cautiously approached him. It was no stranger. It was a man she knew well. "_Zuko_?"

"She's _gone_," He whispered, shaking his head, "She left," He continued to cry, she didn't know who or what he was talking about or why he was here of all places.

"Who, Zuko? Are you alright?" Katara asked, her eyebrows furrowing in concern and confusion. He just continued to cry, she never saw him cry, he was too proud to do it in front of anyone, despite how broken he'd become. Something terrible had happened to him. He shook his head, wracking his fingers through his charcoaled-chestnut hair.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault, I have no one to blame but myself," Zuko muttered, his hands still on his head, pulling at his hair. Katara shook her head in perplexity, taking him by the wrists, lowering them.

"Zuko," Katara spoke gently, "What is your fault? Who is gone? Are you okay? What is going on?"

"Mai," Zuko choked out, a tear trickling off the unscathed side of his face, as Katara pushed it off with her hand, cupping his cheek.

"What about her, Zuko? What's wrong with Mai? Do you need me to help her? Is that why you're here?" Katara interrogated. That would make sense, something had made his wife go ill, or she was injured, it would explain his tears, and why he came to her. "I'll help her, Zuko, don't worry. Where is she?" Zuko shook his head.

"No, she's gone, Katara," Zuko cracked out and Katara's heart stopped...she couldn't be?

"...Zuko...y-you don't mean..." Katara muttered in fear.

"No, she's alive," Zuko answered and Katara released her breath in relief. Then what was the matter with him? What was he doing soaking wet in her hall, crying? Zuko didn't cry. What was the matter?

"Zuko, what's the matter, just tell me, please," Katara pleaded, she couldn't help him if he wouldn't open up to her. Zuko then fell into her shoulder, sobbing. Katara stroked his hair, "Shhh, what is it? What's wrong? What happened with Mai?"

"She ran off _with another man_, Katara," Zuko cried, clutching the back of her shirt as he buried his tear-stung face into her shoulder as she rubbed his back. Oh, no.

"Another man? But why...She'll come back, Zuko, she _loves you_," Katara assured, still embracing him while he wept. She felt him nod against her shoulder. Katara's heart felt a sharp pang. Is that what Aang had done? Is that why he wasn't home? Was Aang the man Mai ran off to? Is that why Zuko came to her of all people? No, that was stupid. She was being selfish, Zuko is the one hurt here, stop thinking of yourself. Besides, Aang would never do that to you.

"No, she isn't coming back. She made it clear, when Mai means something, I know it," Zuko sobbed, clinging to her again.

"What makes you think that, Zuko? She's left you before, she always comes back, she _loves_ you," Katara reassured him again, and she meant it, she believed it. He was the one thing she was sure that girl loved: Zuko. She could tell by the look in her eyes when she walked up the aisle on their wedding day to meet him at the altar that she adored him. Why would she ever leave him? It was strange though, she pulled this frequently when they were teenagers, but they were now married. It seemed eccentric.

"She told me that I wasn't good enough, that-that she needed someone who'd be there for her instead of for his paperwork, she said that he did it for her and I didn't. She said I cared more about the Fire Nation than her and that she needed someone to put her first," Zuko cried, spilling it all. _Oh, Zuko. _Katara put her hand on his head, holding him close.

"Who'd she go to? She doesn't deserve you, Zuko," Katara stated.

"_I_ didn't deserve _her,_" Zuko sniffled, "Kei Lo does."

"Kei Lo?" Katara said, she'd never heard of the guy. At least he wasn't Aang; _no, Katara, __**no.**_

"He brought her flowers every day, I didn't even know. It's been going on for a year," Zuko choked out, "I'm so stupid. I never did anything like that for her! I thought she would have thrown flowers in my face! She hated gestures like that! I took her out here, she kept telling me that she liked Yue Bay so much, so I cancelled the meeting and took her out here for our anniversary, I rented a canoe, I got her necklace, I felt guilty, Katara! I'm a moron, a total idiot!"

"Zuko, you don't have to prove to me how much you love Mai, I know you do. And, you are _not_ an idiot. Mai is a fool for leaving you. You're a dedicated husband and you've done nothing but try to make time for her in between your fire lord duties that have the weight of the world on your shoulders, and if that isn't enough for her than nothing ever will be," Katara explained in comfort, taking him by the shoulders as a tear slid off his face. That was why he came here. He needed someone and he was in Republic City. He knew I'd be here for him, me or Aang. We'd always be here for him.

"Katara, I love her, I love her _so much_," Zuko spoke as his words trembled off his lips, tears slipping from his amber eyes. Katara pulled him back into her arms, she ached for him. He did love her dearly, he always would, this wound wouldn't mend easily.

"I know you do, Zuko, I know you do. But if Mai doesn't know that, then it's her loss. I know you'd walk to the ends of the Earth for her, and if she doesn't know that and she'd rather go off with someone else after pledging her love to you on your wedding day, then she does not deserve you," Katara stated firmly.

"She wouldn't get on the canoe with me, she ran off with him instead. I saw her kiss him, I saw him hold her," Zuko sobbed, "Then... she told him she loved him, and she left. I-I...I don't think anything has ever hurt so much," Zuko cried as Katara felt a pang in her chest. Why would she do that in front of him like that? Why did she have to stick it to him like that? She stuck a dagger in his heart, then twisted it, and poured salt in, just to leave a sting.

"It'll be okay, Zuko," Katara shushed, as his wet clothes kept dripping on the floor, they were still in the hallway. She kept stroking his hair, the way her mother would when she and Sokka wept.

"I'm all alone," Zuko cried.

"No, you have us, Zuko, you have your uncle. We love you," Katara assured, "We all love you."

"I can't live in that giant palace _alone_, it's so depressing in there. I _need_ her, Katara. I need her more than a plant needs water, but she doesn't need me, she's _never_ needed me," Zuko cried. Maybe he did, she knew the feeling, she needed Aang, he was the night to her day. "I'll never be able to be in there without thinking of her, I'll never be able to do anything without her. And, I don't deserve her, that's why she deserted me, I didn't treat her right. I was always so busy with being fire lord. Imagine, if we had children!"

"You've got that backwards, Zuko. She doesn't deserve you, the way she treated you, the way she cut you like that! And, if you two did have children, there is not a doubt in my mind that you'd be an excellent father! But despite how deep she cut you, Zuko, you will mend. You always have, Zuko, you're one of the strongest people I've ever known. But you can't keep staring at your wounds and expect them to heal overnight. You need to give it time, nothing heals without that, numb the cut, wait, it'll be okay, Zuko, I promise. We're all here, me, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and I know your uncle won't leave your side if you say the word," Katara spoke, her own eyes flickering with tears now as she tucked a loose, wet strand of Zuko's unkempt hair behind his maimed ear and Katara saw what she thought was a smile flicker on his lips. "I'll set a fire, it's cold, and you're soaked. I'll make you some tea, mine's too cool, I'll need a new one now," Katara said as she took his coat and Zuko tried to stop her, "You'll get a cold!" Katara snapped, taking it then and putting it on the hanger as Zuko wiped his nose on his sleeve, rubbing his eyes. He clutched his pocket, the box containing Mai's anniversary gift was still inside, Zuko felt his stomach clench into a knot.

"You might as well have it," Zuko muttered, extending the wrapped, little package in front of her.

"Zuko..." Katara murmured, "I can't accept that."

"I have no use for it now, take it," Zuko insisted, swallowing hard, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Zuko, thank you, I-" Katara paused, taking the box. How could she? How could she just leave him, they'd been married two years now and they'd practically been together since they were ten, and she leaves him for another. Other than Iroh, she'd known him better than anyone. She'd risked her life for him, proved her love countless numbers of times, then she left him for a man who sent her flowers for a year? Why? She smiled sympathetically at her friend as she clutched the pendant in the box, watching him curl up by the fireplace. He lit it himself with his firebending. He wracked his hands through his hair again, he was a mess. Katara sighed and went back to the kitchen. Talk about wasting the time. Katara held her breath again. Aang was still out. She shook her mind of the terrible thoughts she knew were imminent to creep in and unwrapped Zuko's box, her heart aching for him all the while. It was a breathtaking pendant, it was amber and it had her initial engraved into it, as well as their wedding day's date on the back. She couldn't wear this. This was meant for Mai and Mai alone. Katara sat it on the table back in its pretty, little, white giftbox with the red, silk ribbon and began boiling more tea. This time her mind raced through so much she didn't need any distractions. It boiled quickly this time, she almost wanted more time to think, to sort out her thoughts. Katara came in with the cup of tea for Zuko and she handed it to him by the fire and draped a woolen blanket over his shoulders, he was still wet, he must've been cold. Not that it would matter to him at all. She couldn't even begin to imagine the insurmountable pain if Aang were to leave her. Aang again-always Aang, forever and always Aang, where was he? Why wasn't he back?

Katara squeezed Zuko's shoulder comfortingly as he kept his watch on the cracking fire and sparking embers as she walked by back into the kitchen, back to lean against the counter, to finish brewing up her cup of chai tea. It was Katara's turn to cry. Everything that happened tonight was a mess. Another half and hour passed through, Katara was now in the middle of making some soup, she hadn't eaten and she was certain her downtrodden, heart-shattered friend needed to nibble on something. While she was reaching for the tomato sauce, wiping some broth on her pale blue apron, the door creaked once more. Hopefully, it wasn't another crying friend. This time, she was right.

"Aang!" Katara cried out, racing to him, kissing his lips, "I was so worried, what kept you?"

"I'm so sorry, Katara, Kuei wouldn't stop talking about his Republic City representatives!" Aang apologized.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're safe and sound," Katara whispered as Aang kissed her cheek with his arm around her waist.

"Smells good, Katara, I just hope there are no sea prunes," Aang teased.

"No, no sea prunes," Katara laughed, then looked downwards glumly, "It wasn't all for me."

"Good, 'cause I'm starved!" Aang exclaimed.

"No, Aang..." Katara began, "Zuko's here."

"What? Zuko? Where? He didn't even say hello!" Aang pouted.

"Aang," Katara stated, turning his face to face hers, "Mai left him-for good-for another man."

"...But...she wouldn't...I don't understand?" Aang stated, "Why is he here? Where is he?"

"It's their anniversary, Zuko said Mai always wanted to go out on Yue Bay, she liked the city light's reflections in the water at night..." Katara explained, "Before Zuko took her out on the water, she ran off with this guy who gave her flowers..."

"But Mai, she loved him so much?" Aang said angrily, "Where is he?"

"He's by the fire, he's...really hurt, Aang," Katara explained and Aang sighed. He hurt for him. He couldn't even imagine putting himself in Zuko's shoes. Aang walked over to the fire, Zuko was asleep. Aang could still see tears drying on one half of his face, he slipped a pillow underneath his head. Then Aang sighed and then walked back over to Katara.

"What did you say to him?" Katara asked.

"He...he's cried himself to sleep," Aang answered as Katara sighed dourly, "I've never seen him so upset before in my life."

"I know," Katara muttered, "Mai said Zuko didn't make enough time for her."

"That's absurd," Aang grumbled, clutching his fists. Katara shook her head in disgust and disapproval, when another knock was heard from her door. Katara and Aang both looked at each other perplexedly as Katara took to the door once more, the third time tonight. She opened the door to another crying face, a crying face with battered clothing, disheveled hair that was fringing from dismantled buns, scrapes on the battered clothes, and mascara running down the pale face. Katara glared at the woman, finding sympathy hard to conjure in her heart. The woman buried her usually stoic face in her gloved hands as she cried, beginning to speak.

"I've made a mistake, the biggest mistake of my entire life. I need him; I know he's here. _I'm sorry_."

* * *

What have I done, this fic was an accident no what did I do I was supposed to be finishing a request I promised someone two weeks ago, I was almost done it what the crap did I do GKNLEJGTJHNRHJSJHR

sorry

what did I do

this is so angsty goodbye friends, please R&R anyhow thank you


End file.
